Lily
Lily is a Victorian style engine who used to work on the Wellsworth & Suddery Railway. Bio Early Life Lily and Adam arrived on the Wellsworth and Suddery Railway (later known as the Tidmouth, Knapford and Suddery Railway) to work with Colin. When the North West Railway was formed in 1914, Lily mainly handled the Arlesburgh Branch when it was built in 1916. In 1923, Lily was asked to cover for Henry on the main line when the big green engine was bricked up in the tunnel, and Colin took care of Lily's Branch Line. When Colin rammed some houses, Lily realized that if Henry hadn't indulged in the tunnel, she'd be on her own branch, and Colin would never had the accident, and her branch line wouldn't have to shut down for three days, leading her to dislike Henry for the rest of her life. Some time later that year, Thomas came to work with Lily on her Branch Line in order to learn about branch line runnings. Lily was a good teacher, she encouraged Thomas not to lose confidence after a slight mistake, and congratulated the little blue tank engine when he rescued some fishermen. 1934 In 1934, however, Lily, along with Colin, Adam, Roger and Clive were sold for scrap when the railway was facing finacial problems during the Great Depression. That was not the end of Lily, though. The Fat Director secretly funded 170 pounds for Lily's crew to buy her from the scrapyards. Once that was done, Lily snucked onto the Kirk Ronan Branch, to board the Errant Venture and shipped to the factory in Scotland where Neil worked, not knowing that she was heard by both Gordon at Kellsthorpe Road station and Brian in the Kirk Ronan dock shed. Sadly, the Errant Venture sank the day after it left Kirk Ronan harbor. The crew made it to the Isle Of Man, but all of the cargo was lost. Lily would spent the next 75 years underwater. Back On Track In 2009, when the railway was making a documentary about the engines on the website, clues indicated that Lily hadn’t been scrapped, and under the urge of Peter, Thomas started looking for clues about Lily’s fate with the engines who were on Sodor back in 1934. Finally, Gordon and Brian gave out what they'd seen and heard. When Lily's photo was put on the web, a fisherman from the Isle Of Man recognized her from the ship's wreck, and sent Ms. Emily Helen Hatt an e-mail. Lily was loaded onto the salvage barge, and taken to the works for repairs. It remained a surprise for Thomas, and when Thomas came into the works for repairs following a collision with a BMW, the two had a touching reunion. Once Lily's restoration was complete, she set out to work on Thomas' Branch Line. Lily had a shock when she arrived at Tidmouth - it wasn't what she remembered. The following day however, Lily had to be rescued by Percy due to a loose bolt in her cylinder. A few days later, she got held by Henry at Elsbridge. When Bear arrived, Lily used the term "stalled in a tunnel", confusing the Hymek. Later that afternoon, when Lily stopped to take on water at Knapford Sheds, she filled Henry and Bear in on what happened on the Arlesburgh Branch back in 1923, and blamed Henry for the whole incident. Despite Henry's apology and explaining his change, Lily refused to listen to reason, and still harbors irrational contempt against him. Persona Lily is undoubtedly a responsible, reliable, and really useful engine. She has a caring side too, and prides her work so much that she tends to dislike engines who were (or are) irresponsible. Livery Lily was painted in the W&S standard maroon and gold livery with black wheels and golden borders and stripes. She formerly had W&S written on her tanks and 2 on her bunker in gold, but nowadays it was replaced by NWR and 16. Basis Lily is based on an 0-4-4T 'LSWR O2 class' steam locomotive, designed for the 'London and South Western Railway' by 'William Adams.' Appearances Episodes *Season 5 - Little Western Legacy *Season 1 STMY - The Missing Engine (does not speak), Homecoming, Genesis of a Grudge, Consequences and Taking Care of Christmas (cameo) Specials *Winds of Change (mentioned) Voice Actor * ANB Gallery File:Little Western Legacy.png File:Homecoming.png|Lily with NWR lettering LilySTMY.png LilyErrantVenture.png|Lily at the Kirk Ronan Docks with the Errant Venture Homecoming2.png|A drawing of Lily Category:Engines Category:Characters Category:North West Railway Category:Wellsworth and Suddery Railway Category:Tank Engines Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Steam engines Category:The Little Western Category:Island of Sodor